


Viewers Like You

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, M/M, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Selling Self as a Breeder for X Years in Exchange for a Large Sum of Money Upon Release, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Padreek’s hand trembles as he signs the contract, signing away five years of his life.





	Viewers Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

Padreek’s hand trembles as he signs the contract, signing away five years of his life. His family will get a large sum up front, and when he’s finished, if he doesn’t wish to extend his contract, he’ll be given enough money to live more than comfortably for the rest of his life.

As he follows one of the caretakers through a near endless maze of hallways, he really wishes he’d had the foresight or interest to see one of the public breedings ahead of time so that he knew what to expect.

They enter a white room, and the man tells him, “Strip please.”

Padreek does so hesitantly, heart racing, pausing before he pulls down his boxers.

“Everything please. Breeders are not permitted clothing in this facility.”

Cheeks burning, Padreek does as he’s told.

The cleaning that follows is one of the most humiliating things he’s ever experienced, the shots, something he’s always feared, somehow the best of it.

When Padreek is deemed suitably clean inside and out, he’s led down another maze of hallways until they reach another nondescript room.

“I’ll be leaving you now. When the door on the other side of the room opens, please step through.”

Padreek has nearly worked himself into a panic by the time the door slides open, a cool breeze and a bright light greeting him. Hesitantly he steps forward, squinting at the bright light before he steps through, the door sliding closed behind him immediately.

The sudden roar nearly deafens him, and Padreek’s humiliation rises as he realizes that he’s standing in the public breeding arena.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our newest breeder. He’s never been touched, so I’m sure he’s going to put on quite a show. And to join him is an equally new, and oh so rare, Bingrethi.

Padreek racks his mind trying to remember what he knows about this, but his brain malfunctions when the floor at the center of the arena opens and the Bingrethi rises up and up and up.

He suddenly remembers now, the Bingrethi are also known as the Linyenwa, one of the most ancient races in the known galaxy, nearly immortal yet reclusive, and rarely breed. He can’t say he’s ever heard anything breeding with one, can’t imagine how it’s possible, the creature larger than his family’s house.

The closest thing Padreek can come close to is a giant insect, but even that isn’t an apt description. When it moves forward suddenly, propelled by a thousand tentacles, Padreek takes a step back, but it’s too late; thick tentacles wrap around his arms and legs, lifting him high for everyone to see.

“No, please. I’ve changed my mind,” he begs, but his cries fall on deaf ears.

There’s no warning as a slim tentacle presses against his asshole, and he’s suddenly grateful for the preparation because that’s not too bad. He quickly reevaluates his opinion though when he sees the tentacle begin to bulge, spheres that are definitely not going to fit inside of him quickly moving closer to him. The first one presses against him, and he can feel his body stretching painfully. “Wait! It’s too big. Please, it won’t—”

Padreek chokes, his eyes going huge when he feels something tears as it suddenly pops inside, forcing him open far more than he’s ever been, far more than his body can take.

Padreek hears the commentator narration from far way. “As you can see the Bingrethi is in a breeding frenzy. They waited far too long to seek a mate. Our services—”

The rest of the words are lost as Padreek begins to hyperventilate, the egg trying to push deeper, but it’s stuck, the pressure growing despite the fact that the opening of his pelvis is just too small, not allowing it to pass. The creature, however, is intent to breed him, and with a horrifying crack his pelvis splits, the egg traveling deeper into him, his stomach bulging obscenely.

Padreek screams like he never has before, the pain intensifying as egg after egg slips inside, something wet that he realizes must be blood dripping down his legs. He tries to speak between sobs, but the words are garbled and mostly incomprehensible, “Please—can’t—die—begging.”

Padreek has no choice but to watch the way his stomach balloons, the bump of each individual egg visible though his stretched skin. As his skin grows red and angry stretch marks appear, he has a terrifying image of his stomach popping, of his inside busting out, and his sobs begin anew.

The Bingrethi pulls its tentacle out of Padreek abruptly, but any hope he might have had is dashed when the creature rears above him, exposing its abdomen and the largest cock he’s ever seen. It’s thicker than his thigh and covered in bumps. And before he can even comprehend that the creature plans on fucking him with it, it’s pushing into him, causing the eggs already filling him to shift as his stomach expands even further to accommodate it.

The agony of it proves to be too much, and Padreek passes out, going limp in the creature’s grasp but it doesn’t seem to mind, continuing to fuck into him.

When he opens his eyes again, everything hurts, and he forgets for a moment where he is, what he’d done, what’s happening. He quickly remembers though as the creature presses its monster cock so far into him that he struggles to draw breath, his lungs compressed from the inside.

The Bingrethi makes a strange warbling sound, and Padreek tries to scream but barely manages a croak as it fills like a hose has been turned on inside of him full blast, the creature’s cum uncomfortably hot, his body breaking out in a sweat. His stomach grows and grows until his skin smooths completely, the eggs no longer visible, and his skin grows uncomfortably tight.

Panic growing, Padreek is certain he’s going to die like this, that’s why they pay so much up front. But he’s still alive when the Bingrethi finally pulls out, surprised when a gush of fluid doesn’t follow except for a trickle of blood.

An imagine of his gaping anus suddenly fills the big screen, and Padreek’s face burns with humiliation, so lost in what was being done to him that he’d all but forgotten about the crowd. The close-up view of his ruined hole is horrifying, the rim hugely puffy, swollen, red, and torn, blood slowly leaking out. But it’s the side of it that’s somehow the most disturbing part, just how far he can see inside himself, something white deep within him just barely visible.

Padreek’s middle is one giant ache, and he sobs when the Bingrethi reaches out and caresses it, making what he assumes to be a happy noise, but even that gentle touch is too much for him. The tentacles that have been holding him pull him close to the Bingrethi’s body, the creature’s abdomen seeming to almost bloom open like a flower.

As Padreek is reeled in closer and closer, he suddenly realizes the Bingrethi’s intent, but it’s too late, the tentacles close in around him cocooning him completely. He can’t turn his head when one of them presses between his lips, a bitter fluid leaking from it, and between one heartbeat and the next, he passes out.

“We are happy to conclude another successful breeding. If you enjoyed the show and would like to see more of this incubator, please join us again in a month’s time for the birth. Remember to check out our livefeed, and also always it’s thanks to donations from viewers like you that make all of this possible.”


End file.
